Beverage dispensing machines are known in the art which are characterized by means for storing dry powdered ingredients, means for dispensing measured amounts of such ingredients into a mixing vessel, means to introduce measured quantities of water into said mixing vessel, and means for dispensing a beverage solution from the mixing vessel to the consumer. Typically the beverage will be dispensed into a cup and in the case of cold beverages the cup will preferably contain ice.
Prior art machines such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,300,094 to Rockola, 3,671,020 to Krup and 4,194,651 to Martin et al. are relatively compact in that they do not contain any reservoir for storing the prepared beverage. The absence of such a reservoir not only saves space but also avoids the degradation the beverage may undergo during long hold periods. Such degradation could be caused by the loss of volatile aromas and flavors or by adverse interactions that could occur between the beverage ingredients in an aqueous medium.
The present invention relates to apparatus for mixing and dispensing beverages and more particularly to an improved apparatus for combining difficult to disperse and/or solubilize powdered drink mixes and water in predetermined quantities for effecting thorough dispersion and solubilization of the mix in the water and for subsequent dispensing of a homogeneous beverage.
The present invention is primarily designed for use with powdered beverage mixes which contain intensive sweeteners which only dissolve in cold water with difficulty. Aspartame is such a sweetener as this materials tends to clump and ball when combined with water. When such a powdered beverage mix is used, difficulties are encountered in effectively dispersing and solubilizing the ingredients in a relatively short cycle time. Failure to fully dissolve any of the functional ingredients contained in the powdered beverage mix will result in a reduced quality beverage having an unsightly appearance. In the case of intensive sweeteners, which are present in the mix at very low percentages, small amounts which fail to fully solubilize can greatly vary the taste characteristics of the beverage.